


Thinking of You

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Holidays, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate does something special for her two favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Kate smiled at the small pile of baked good on her counter.  
She had baked some of Adam’s favorite holiday goodies, double chocolate chip cookies and a pan of Great Aunt Irma’s peanut butter fudge. When he came home from school he would be surprised.

The real reason she had been baking was carefully packed in the box before her. Her blue ribbon shortbread cookies were the best thing she baked with an extended shelf life. She didn't want anything to mold in his P.O box. She couldn't let another holiday go by without doing something special for John.


End file.
